The Power of Dreams
by NekoYasha09
Summary: Aiko is a close friend of Sora,Riku, and Kairi. yet she was from another world. she came to the islands when she was a baby. She wants to know her past and with the help of her friends maybe the answer to her questions lies in her dreams. rikuAiko and Kai


1 The Power of Dreams

By Aiko

Introduction

I sometimes wonder what my real parents were like. What I mean is that I never really met my parents but they saved me from the destruction of our world. I'm really thankful for that but I wondered how the destruction came to be that I was the only one saved. Why was I left with this strange necklace? The outline of a heartless symbol with a crown in the inside and within the crown the symbol of the nobodies. When I was younger, these questions always consumed my head. Now little by little I seem to get the answers in my dreams. Could these really be dreams or could they be my suppressed memories on my heart or something else? I want to find out but how can I. I'm stuck on an island surrounded by a prison of water. If only I could have help looking into the chain of memories into my heart. But no one in this world has the power to do such a thing. But little did I know someone could look into your heart and look at one's memories and change then around to cause chaos for that person and everyone around them. But that is another story for another day. This story however is about my past, memories, friendship, hearts, and well I.

Everyone has memories and they all reside in the heart chained together forever. No one never truly forgets, all it takes is a little time to remember that's all. If I want answers I have to look in my heart and try to remember. If the only way is in my dreams then I will find a way. This is my story, Aiko's

Story.

Chapter 1 

Sinister Shadows

"We have to hurry and get the twilight safe" a strange voice said in a hurry to a woman.

"The Twilight who could that be?" I wondered. My eyes turned to see a city covered in wiggling shadows chasing after people and ripping peoples hearts out of their bodies and absorbing them. The people's hearts that were being taken were taking a new shape. The shape of the creatures that took their hearts. Once lively bodies taking shape of the darkness itself. They had straggling arms, round heads with eyes that glowed more golden than the moon itself. On the head it had two extremely long antennae with so many crooks in it made a bug's antennae jealous. So many of these horrible creatures were running amok. All over the giant clock tower, the train station, the old mansion, everywhere. This truly is an odd dream indeed.

"Quickly take The Twilight this way." Yelled the same voice. I tried to follow those people as best as I could. They were covered in long black leather trench coats, and their faces covered by the big hoods. There were three of them and out of the three, one of them was carrying a small infant wrapped up in a gray blanket. "Faster the shadows are coming this way! We must protect The Twilight at all costs" The sounds of a wailing baby started to fill the air.

"Ansem," said one of the hooded men, "If run any faster, the mother will not be able to catch up." The named Ansem pulled down his hood and wiped his sweaty brow. My eyes widened at the site of this man. He was the same man my friends and I have encountered on one of our journeys. He was Ansem the Wise, the man responsible for the study of the heartless and the heart. I was amazed that he was responsible that I am still here. Amazing. My heart felt as if another memory link that was concealed away from my mind appeared to me and visible on the links that chain my memories together. Snapping out of my mind, I heard a lady huffing and grunting catch up to the two men. She appeared to be holding a bundle which must have been the baby. "Thank you Xeonhort, for slowing down. I'm so sorry Ansem that I am slowing you all down but the power of the shadows are overwhelming for me and The _Twilight_." The women looked down again at the bundle to make sure it was okay. Myself watching all this had to wonder. Is that me when I was a baby? My astral body was begging to fade, but I wanted to see more.

The shadows had started to engulf the town even more. Everywhere the darkness kept taking over everything and consuming it bit by bit and making even more creatures. This had to be another sign of my past. While the three hooded people tried to calm the baby's cries, a heartless was slinking its way up the ally they were hiding from the chaos in. The heartless kept creeping closer and closer unnoticed as it clung to the ground as a real moving shadow. It seemed to be unnoticed by the adults but the baby seemed to sense its presence. A calm came over the baby and the three people were astonished. Underneath the grey blanket was a glowing circle. Wondering what it was the women unwrapped the blanket slightly to see where the light was coming from. It was from the necklace around the child's neck and a beam of light shoots out from it at the approaching heartless. It struck the heartless with such a force, and you saw the circular impact circle form where it hit."Simply amazing!" Ansem said astonished. "This child has amazing power.".

"Yes, it seems she knows that the shadows are a creation we made to be feared of." Stated Xeonhort, "These shadows are people whose hearts have been taken away from them and are a very dangerous bunch." Then the world started to fade.

"NO NOT NOW, I WANT TO SEE MORE, LISTEN ME, DON'T WAKE UP" I yelled to the sleeping me. Sadly enough that was all the memory my heart and mind was going to give me in this dream tonight. I slowly opened my brown and blue eyes. The left eye brown, my original color and my right blue. They got this way because I gave Riku back his darkness and the sudden burst of power exchange changed my DNA a bit I guess. I think it deals with my power being of twilight and my heart being connected with his. Another side effect was part of my hair turning partially silver. I grabbed my pillow and placed it over my face and screamed into it. After the senseless screaming, I went under my nightshirt and took out my necklace. "What kind of power do you hold?" I asked it. This was very puzzling to me. Did that power come from me or from the necklace? "Well I have no time to ponder this I have to meet everyone at the island in an hour." I said aloud. My room was partially lit by the sun and still had dark areas in it. Geez, is it me our does everything in my room deal with twilight. I got out my bed and headed to the bathroom. The colors in there were navy blue and white. I never did like having the light on so I kept the night light on instead and gave the room a faint glow of yellow light. I got in and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I got out and went to my room and put on some Black jeans with a bunch of belts on it and the overall like straps hanging down and put on a dark purple halter top like thing with a belt underneath the bust. "well it's off to find the gang." I said to myself.


End file.
